1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety razor blade dispensing device, and in particular to a single edge razor blade storage, transport, and dispensing device which can store a large amount (one hundred single edge razor blades) for individual dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blade dispensing devices are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,444 shows a magazine-like device that includes a magnet to position the blade for easy grasping by the user. The magazine in this case is primarily intended for dispensing razor blades for shaving.
Although used in shaving, single edge safety blades are widely used by skilled craftsman who expend several blades while working at their craft, such as wallpaper hanging or other crafts that require cutting with a single edge blade. Heretofore such a craftsman would purchase a large box of individually wrapped razor blades and would stop the work operation to retrieve a new blade when necessary. As stated before, it is not uncommon to use several blades during a days work, which means several interruptions throughout the work day just to retrieve one new single edge blade. Single edge safety blades are also used in tools for scraping, paint removal, shaving wood. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,441 shows a combination tool for use in hanging wallpaper which includes a blade dispenser of very small volume.
The present invention is of great utility to the craftsman who can carry or use several blades during a work operation. The magazine utilized in the present invention can safely and comfortably hold one hundred single edge safety-type razor blades each of which can be individually dispensed quickly and efficiently. The present invention further includes a magnet that acts to stabilize the blades while at the same time allowing the craftsman to retain a blade currently in use while doing another operation by quick attachment to the magnet.